


Why is it minty?

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Caught red handed, Corm does kinky things to her vibrator, Cormoran's flies are undone!, F/M, Ooops, Robin has a vibrator, buzzzzzz, gutter club, he's looking for a safety pin......honestly!, in Robin's bedroom, not completely kinky.....but definitely NSFG(grannie), of course she does!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Hilarious discussion that involved multiple folks and this was something that just amused me - you know how I like hilarity and poor Corm.So, he's a bit kinky....but only does what probably any guy might do.....he just gets caught!The 'E' rating is all implied - there's no actual smut! Maybe it could be 'M'
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Why is it minty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenmarkStreetGutterClub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/gifts), [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts).



> Look Lula....I might have done a one shot!!!!! Yay me!

Strike had known that the trousers he’d chosen would be a mistake - the zip had been fiddly when he’d pulled them on, but he remembered that Robin had commented that they looked good on him when he’d worn them the previous week at Ilsa and Nick’s.  
Tonight was just a casual, shared meal, TV, pretend they needed to talk about rotas thing - they’d started doing it a lot over the past couple of months….and he’d noticed that the dress code had gone from jeans and slobby sweatshirts to nice jeans and shirts, to nice trousers and nice shirt, and this evening, a slather of his lavender and musk cologne.  
But having eaten and retired to the sofa, and with Robin making coffee he’d taken the opportunity to go to the loo, which acted like an ensuite to Robin’s lone bedroom….and now he was stuck with a broken zip, his flies open, sitting on her bed and panicking.

“Shit! Shit! Shit on the bloody thing,” he hissed, staring at his striped boxer shorts and mentally punching himself because he knew he’d discarded the first 2 pairs he’d picked up from his drawer in favour of something ‘sexier’....that was the actual word his inner monologue had selected!   
Why hadn't he gone for the plain navy ones? They'd have blended in more with the fabric of the trousers!

He glanced around the bedroom - he’d seen it like this several times on passing through to pee, or wash his hands, or on one occasion to dump her unceremoniously from a piggy back when the heel had broken on her boots.

Damn it!

He could possibly leave his shirt tails hanging out loose, but of course he’d chosen a linen shirt and the lower parts were now creased to fuck having been stuffed into his trousers all evening and wrinkled so they barely covered the waistband.

He splayed his hand across his furrowed forehead and massaged his temples with his thumb and fingers.  
What the hell could he do?

He’d already been in the room for longer than was appropriate for having a wee….so now she’d imagine he was using her toilet for….well….not a pee!

Fucking disaster….and they’d been all cosy and dare he think it, ‘snuggly’ on the sofa.  
He’d even managed not to burp garlic breath into her face.  
And now, he had to explain why his flies were undone in her bedroom…..unless…..

In his own small flat he had an emergency safety pin along with other assorted crap in his bedside drawer….maybe that was the sort of thing women had in their bedside cabinets too.  
He felt guilty doing this without asking - but the alternative was too mortifying - so he whispered a quick, “I’m sorry Robin,” before sliding open the narrowish, curved drawer closest to the bathroom.

His need for a safety pin became only the second thing on his mind when he peered inside and saw what could only be described as a massive, fuck off sized purple cock.  
Not much rendered the ex SIB investigator lost for words, but on this occasion he merely gazed, open mouthed, and puffed out his cheeks.

Jesus!

His fingers twitched and reached out and he clenched them, willing himself to “Just don’t……” but catching sight of what he thought could be a pin just under the…..head!

The 9 inches of slightly rubbery plastic was in his hand in a flash.   
He grasped it, he realised, as if it was his own, and swore as he realised his own was beginning to stiffen and resemble the personal item (except that his own didn’t have a glitter finish!)

It was heavier than he had imagined.   
Weighing it in his palm he raised his eyebrows upon realising that it was actually a fairly decent replica for his own and pursed his lips fractionally considering that she was pleasuring herself with it.

Christ…...she’d put it…….  
He slowly exhaled through his mouth in a pursed ‘ooooo’ shape.

He now had a rigid cock, his crotch was pretty much on display, he was sitting on Robin’s bed and was seriously wondering whether sniffing and licking her vibrator would be considered a line too far.

Fuck it….when was this chance going to come along again?

He lifted the purple, glittery rubber up to his face and closed his eyes as he trailed his nose against it, slightly disappointed that it smelled of nothing except the faint whiff of….mint?

Why mint?

Robin used mint lip balm….he knew that.

Fucking hell, had she been sucking it?

He groaned and paused only for a second before plunging the item into his mouth - sucking on a cock wasn’t his thing but imagining that his mouth was Robin’s and that the plastic cock was his own was definitely his thing!

So focused was he on his own pleasure that he lost track of time.   
A noise from out in the other room startled him and the vibrator shot out of his hand, skittering across the rug and wooden floorboards, hitting the skirting board and depositing it’s batteries and hard, ‘business end’ section on the floor.

“Shit!” he hissed, trying to bend and crouch with his cock almost painfully erect in order to pick up and put together the pieces of the broken item.

The sound of Robin’s padding feet on her wooden floor was enough to ‘take the edge off’ and he hastily collected the parts, slotting batteries and springs and all the other bits of crap that had fallen out of the sodding thing back inside.  
He managed to smooth down his shirt tails a little to cover the fact that his flies were still unfastened and stood, hiding the vibrator behind him, knocking the drawer closed a fraction of a second before Robin came in.

She gave him a slightly puzzled smile, “You OK? Wondered if you needed anything….I errrr, I didn’t get round to replacing the loo roll,” she waggled a new, white roll in her left hand and pursed her lips.

He swallowed, audibly and made the mistake of straightening his shoulders and back, causing his trousers to lose their grip on his waist and slouch to his knees.  
“Fuck!” he hissed.

Robin’s eyes widened and her mouth opened and the phrase “Why have you got your trousers down?” would have been the next thing she might have said, but behind his back Strike had gripped the vibrator more firmly, unwittingly flicking on the switch.  
The charged atmosphere between them was filled with the rather loud, insistent buzzzzzzzing of the Vibro Love Wand Pro.

Robin instantly recognised the sound and flicked her eyes to the drawer, then back to Strike who knew he had 2 choices - to combust with embarrassment or style it out.

He had his pants down in her bedroom with her vibrator in his hand…..embarrassment wasn’t ever going to be an option!  
“I think your heating’s come on early!” he grinned, clicking his tongue in his cheek and rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

Robin again looked at the drawer and opened and closed her mouth.  
He cleared his throat and quickly tossed the buzzing piece of rubber from behind his back and onto the bedspread, raking the same hand up to scratch at his neck, wincing and whistling softly through his teeth.

“It’s not what it looks like!” he offered, but saw her flirtatious glare and arched eyebrow, “Alright….it’s partly what it looks like!”

“It had fucking better be otherwise what the fuck reason have you got for being in my bedroom with your pants round your knees, a tent pole in your pants and …..that in your hand?” she shrieked, but despite flaming cheeks, she didn’t appear to be horrified….at least not as horrified as he’d have imagined under the circumstances!

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke, “I was looking for a safety pin…..my zip’s bust, hence….I'm seriously not doing a Morris!” and he indicated his trousers, which he now, with empty hands, tugged back up, clasping the waistband and trying to fasten the button whilst ignoring trying to work around his erection.

Robin’s gaze faltered and she sniggered, (or was it whimpered?) at the sight.

She reached down and flicked off the buzzing item on the bed.   
Meeting his bone melting green-eyed gaze she smirked, “Would you believe me if I said I use it to massage my neck?”

He arched a single eyebrow, “Erm….no! I know EXACTLY what you massage with it, Ellacott! Just not sure why it’s minty?”

Her own eyebrows now matched and overtook his in the race to reach their respective hairlines.  
“How the hell do you know it’s minty? Have you sniffed it you perve?” she asked, but was open mouthed laughing at him across the bed.

“Well since we’re well and truly down the rabbit hole….don’t go there, no pun intended!” he raised a single finger and shook his head at her further eruption of laughter, “I ….licked it!”

She shrugged her shoulders and arms out, “WHY??? You can’t just go around licking random vibrators out of drawers….you’re not one of our clients!” she retorted.

“It’s not random!” he shouted back, “It’s yours...and, I don’t know….Jesus Robin...you must know how much you….oh God….you’re….Oh GOD!….I REALLY did only want a safety pin...I thought I saw one….and then…..I dropped it on the floor…”

She interjected, still giggling, “You licked it after it fell on the floor? Was it not covered in fluff?” she now looked slightly appalled.

“No! I licked it before that,” he stated casually. “And now I really, really want to know why it’s minty - I'm a detective!”

Robin grinned and stuck her tongue into her cheek, stretching out her aching facial muscles.  
“OK…..so, I own a vibrator which you now know about - one nil to you; you’ve admitted to licking it, that made us one all,” she twisted her neck slightly, her blue-grey eyes mischievously holding his own, “And then I came in and saw….that,” she indicated his still visible bulge in his semi fastened trousers and snorted as he had to change his position a little, “Which is 2 up to me…..so I suppose if we make it even we can forget about it all…..so in the name of fairness, it’s minty because I rinsed it in mouthwash earlier! Your coffee’s getting cold,” she retorted and sashayed out into the lounge, shouting over her shoulder, “By the way, safety pins are in the bathroom, beside the sink in that basket thing….you’d better take a couple!”

He slumped his shoulders and hit his forehead repeatedly with his palm.

Somehow…..maybe it was just the nature of where they were in their friendship…..they passed the remainder of the evening drinking coffee, having a game of Yahtzee and making furtive, or at times rather blatant piss take comments linked to the events in Robin’s bedroom.

____

Monday morning and Robin’s arrival into the office was met by Pat’s familiar deep growl of thanks for the coffee she presented her with before the distinctive uneven gait of Strike herald his arrival.

“Mornin’ Ellacott…..have a nice relaxing weekend did you?”  
His smirk was sexy and impish.

“Yeah,” she retorted, “Very relaxing….and here you are….brought you a peppermint tea!”

If it hadn’t been hard working around his feeling towards Robin previously he now knew she was going to make it even harder!  
But he could hit back!  
He slurped the tea and licked his lips rather lasciviously, “It’s good,” he growled, “I like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.....his 'No, it's good' is shamelessly stolen from that scene with Becca and Strike in Lethal White TV version!


End file.
